Don't Take The Mask Off
by Glenndavid
Summary: Hey guys! OK, so basically, this story is about your not-so-average student. Why is he not so average? Because he always hides his face with a porcelain mask. Please review!
1. Enter The Mask

**Hello Everyone! I'm here with a new story! Basically, it's about a student who is fairly known, but mostly for his face. The thing is, no one has ever seen it, for it is always covered by a porcelain mask. Eventually, other people started picking on him and making fun of him. And that ladies and gentlemen, is where we start off…**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: Author talking/POV or Time change**

 _Italics: Story Describing_

"Quotations": Someone talking

" _ **Bold Quotations":**_ Rage Speech

" _Italics Quotations":_ Thoughts

*asterisks*: noise

 _In this story, we follow around a young student named Tamaki Soshiribi. We sit and watch as he and his infamous mask made of porcelain. Come, let's go and watch..._

 **[Normal POV]**

Tamaki sat up in his bed, adjusting his mask since it had shifted a little during his sleep. He looked at his clock and side. " _Great,"_ he mumbled in his head, " _my alarm was about to go off either way…"_ He pulled the thin covers off of his body and strode over to his closet, pulling his uniform from the closet. He slipped on his pants and slid into his jacket, throwing the hood of it over his head, covering his shaggy black hair. He grabbed his back and slipped out the door, hoping to avoid his often drunk neighbor. Luck seemed to be on his side as he walked out of his apartment and began walking to his school, which was only a few streets away. He walked up to the gates to the school, inhaled, and walked through them. He ignored the whispers going on around him that happened to be about him as he passed.

"Why is he always wearing that mask?"

"I hear it's because there's something really wrong with his face…"

"But how can you be sure-"

The last comment cut off with Tamaki interrupting. "Hey, if you're going to talk about me and my mask can you at least do it when I'm not around?" he said, a little annoyed. They looked at him with faces mixed with surprise and a look of being a little sheepish as they scratched the back of their heads.

"Then can you tell us why?" one of them asked as they leaned a little closer to him, hoping to convince him. He shook his head as their request, one of many, had been denied. They made pouty faces. "Why?" the other asked, a little disappointed.

"That's for me to know, and you never to find out." he stated as he continued his walk to his class. He felt their confused stares on his back as he slid open the door open to his class. As soon as he stepped in, all talking ceased. He stepped over to his seat, and stared out the window. " _Today is just another day,"_ he thought in gloom as the day was about to begin.

 **Time Skip: End of the Day**

Tamaki hefted his bag over his shoulder, and stepped out of his class. He mentally sighed as he felt the stares of the other students being directed at him as he passed. All throughout the walk to the gate, he felt the stares, the feeling not diminishing. As Tamaki walked in the street, he noticed that he had been followed. Not by a bunch of men, no, but a young woman, roughly his age. He heard her as she shifted and slid from place to place, to keep her from being seen. Tired of it, he turned around and looked at her dead on. "You know," he said, "I wanted to know why you were following me." Tamaki heard her eep as she stepped from her spot, looking meek. She had shoulder length brown hair, and soft brown eyes. She ware thin wire glasses as she teetered on her feet, trying her best to answer. "OK," he started, "before you hurt yourself trying to answer, why don't you tell me your name first?" She shifted uneasily as she adjusted her glasses.

"My n-name is Ayami Takahishi," she stuttered as he saw a soft glow of embarrassment fill her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Ayami-chan," Takami greeted, "I would introduce myself, but it seems you know me already don't you?" He watched as she showed two emotions at once. Embarrassment for the suffix he had added, and shock on how he knew she knew him.

"W-well," she began, "I only know that not much is known about you and the only thing you are reknown for is your grades and your mask."

He shook his head, knowing all of this, but wondered why she would follow him. "I still have something to ask you, but it can wait until tomorrow," he said as he began to walk away before she had the chance to respond. It was getting late, and he didn't want to be out when it WAS late. " _Don't worry,"_ he told himself as he stepped into his house., " _tomorrow is just another day."_

 **Wow, that was actually a pretty decent chapter. I'm currently working on the second right now, so it shouldn't be long until Chapter 2 is published. Don't forget to review and favorite! Peace Out!**


	2. Trouble Arises

**Legend:**

 **Bold: Author talking/POV or Time change**

 _Italics: Story Describing_

"Quotations": Someone talking

" _ **Bold Quotations":**_ Rage Speech

" _Italics Quotations":_ Thoughts

*asterisks*: noise

 **Chapter 2 - Trouble Arises**

Today, luck wasn't on Tamaki's side. Not only had he been confronted by his drunk neighbor, but people, mostly older boys, started picking on him again. He had hoped that today could've have been like yesterday, minus the being followed home. But sadly, Lady Luck just wasn't with him today. Little did everyone know, that today, the student body would never be the same.

Tamaki walked outside, trying to get to his P.E. class without being picked on. Again, luck would not prevail. He watched as he was slowly surrounded by mostly older students who picked on him because of his mask. He watched as they taunted and inched closer and closer to him. He kept his eyes and ears sharp, just in case. His ear twitched as he heard the sound of feet shifting behind him, probably someone getting ready to take a swing at his head. He ducked and watched as a balled fist sailed over him. He brought his leg around in a 180 degree swipe, knocking the attackers feet from under him. He flipped away, only to dodge another swing. People started to gather around, not knowing what was happening. Ayami was in the group as she watched on in worry, hoping Tamaki would be ok. After about 7 minutes if dodging, he became too slow and he was struck. In. The. Face. Tamaki's head snapped to the left from the impact. Eventually he came to his senses, only to realize something was missing: his mask. He looked to his left, and saw the porcelain mask spinning on the ground. What everyone saw when he looked up, shocked everyone to the core.

 **Wow, sorry the chapter was short (and the cliffhanger). I'm kind of on a short time frame today, with classes and all that. I'll start working on Chapter 3 when I get home. So it might be 3 chapters in one day! Stay tuned, and Peace Out!**


	3. AN

AN: Oh my god guys I am so sorry for not updating in a while! Life for me me has been rough lately and I haven't had time to write. That and I'm also extremely lazy, which there is no excuse for. Anyway, the next chapter will be published soon, so just hang on for a little while longer ok? Peace out!

hey guys just an update telling that the story is currently undergoing a rewrite later on if this story gets off the ground I'll hold pools for characters and whatnot so look forward to that.


End file.
